


Not A Fairy Tale

by Masami_Aomame



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masami_Aomame/pseuds/Masami_Aomame
Summary: Sometimes in real life, the prince never falls in love. It's just the princess, one-sided and pathetic. (Modern AU: Childhood friends)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I use my AO3 account as a backup only. My main account is on ffnet. It’s Masami Aomame. I suggest reading my fics there since I often take longer to post here. 
> 
> Anyway, if you’re reading here, know that I only write out of my love for SasuSaku and deliberately share them on free platforms. Feel free to enjoy my fics the way you feel comfortable. You don’t OWE me any comments/kudos.

"Sakuraaaaaa-"

Sakura looked up from her homework, to the big clock hanging on the wall. It was playtime already.

"Sakuraaaaaa-" Naruto shouted again.

"Coming," she shouted back as she shut the workbook and jumped onto the floor from the chair. Standing in front of the mirror, she tied the red ribbon on her pink hair and rushed downstairs.

"You're too loud."

"What took you so long?" the boy ignored the rolling of her eyes .

"I was doing homework."

"Homework?"

"Yes, homework," Sakura scowled.

"But there's still a lot of time until school starts again. Why are you doing homework already?"

"Because unlike you, I don't leave my homework for the last day. I'm telling you Naruto, this time, if you don't finish your homework and ask to copy mine, I'll tell auntie Kushina."

"What?! Why are you being so mean?"

"You need to do your own homework," she shouted as she ran ahead of him, heading towards her best friend's house. "Let's call the others."

.

.

.

All seven were standing there in the middle of the dead-end lane. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and Kiba.

"So, what are we gonna play today?" Ino asked, flipping her ponytail.

"How about hide and seek?" Tenten suggested excitedly.

"I like hide and seek," Sakura chirped.

"Wait," Naruto stopped them.

"What?" Ino raised an eyebrow, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"You know the family that moved in?"

"You mean the family that bought Nakamura family's house?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. Them."

"What about them?" Sakura placed her hands on her waist.

"Well, there's a boy. I mean there are two. The younger one looks our age. I saw him yesterday. How about we ask him to join us?"

"Sounds good," Ino was the first one to approve, "What do you all think?"

"Well, the more people we have, the more fun it is," Kiba commented.

"Yes, it sounds fun," Tenten sounded pretty excited, "Don't you think?"

"Whatever suits everybody," Neji, the boy spoken to, sounded like he didn't mind either way.

So, in the end, with everyone's approval, the gang paraded towards the house opposite to the Harunos'.

.

.

.

"Oh my!" the lady exclaimed as she opened the door. She was a beauty of her own league. Her deep black eyes and long black hair had a certain sense of serenity which was enhanced many folds by her genial smile, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"I'm Naruto," Naruto was standing ahead of everyone else. With Sakura just a step behind him. The rest were in the back. "That's my house."

He pointed to his house on the other side of the concrete road.

"And I'm Sakura," Sakura stepped ahead and bowed slightly, "I live in that house," she showed the house next to Naruto's.

"We all live in this block," Naruto said with a bright smile.

"Did you all come to say hello?"

"We came to ask if the boy wants to play with us."

"Huh?"

"We saw a boy of our age," Sakura clarified for Naruto. "We thought it'd be fun if he joined our group."

"Oh! You're here to invite Sasuke to your group. That's so nice of you," she smiled again, "Why don't you all come in? I have some really delicious cakes. And you can ask Sasuke yourself."

"Yayyy, let's go in, guys," before anyone could respond, Naruto ran past the lady and stormed inside the house. Throwing his shoes haphazardly at the entrance-way.

"Naruto, that's rude," Sakura gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. His manners can be a little bad at times. He often gets scolded by auntie Kushina because of it. "

"It's alright, Sakura. You all should come inside too."

"Um, I wanted to ask you. What do we call you?"

"You can call me auntie Mikoto," her smile was warm and gentle and it took Sakura less than a minute to take a liking to her.

.

.

.

"What about the mango juice I brought last night?" the man, who had just introduced himself as uncle Fugaku asked. Unlike Mikoto, he didn't have the cordial appearance. He had a stern face and an overly authoritative way of speaking. But was welcoming in his own way.

"Oh. I totally forgot about it. Why don't you bring it out of the fridge?" Mikoto asked her husband as she served the cakes to the kids.

"Ah," he walked towards the kitchen.

"Bring glasses too. Seven."

"Hn."

"Come say hello to them, Sasuke." The seven friends were busy enjoying their little feast when Fugaku's voice brought their attention to the boy who had just stepped into the room.

Sakura turned her face to take a look at him. His appearance was very similar to his mother's. But he had a weird hairstyle that reminded her of a duck's butt. She chuckled to herself.

Sasuke looked a little uncomfortable at the sight of the crowd in his sitting room. Occupying the entire sofa and a few chairs dragged from the dining table to accommodate all of them, creating what to him was a commotion.

Naruto jumped up from his seat and bolted towards him. "Hello, I'm Naruto," he stood in front of Sasuke, grinning ear to ear.

Sasuke scowled at him.

"What's with that attitude, Sasuke? Introduce yourself properly," Mikoto reprimanded her son.

"Sasuke," he didn't look half as enthusiastic as his counterpart regarding this introduction.

"These are my friends," Naruto pointed towards the six small people at the back, "We all live in this neighbourhood. We're all friends."

Sasuke's eyes travelled to them.

"Hi, I'm Sakura," she offered him a big smile.

Sasuke's brows furrowed a little at the sight of a pink haired girl with big green eyes. She was a little too colourful for him.

.

.

.

"So, let's sort the seeker," Ino said with her usual tone of authority. "Everyone come stand in a circle."

Sasuke hated being ordered around like that. And he wasn't at all enthusiastic about playing hide and seek with these people he had met barely thirty minutes ago. But he didn't have much to do at home. His brother had gone to their uncle's place and they weren't done unpacking yet. So, playing video games wasn't possible. Therefore, after a healthy amount of consideration, he complied.

When everyone was gathered, Ino started, "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe…"

"Haha," Naruto pointed towards Kiba and laughed, "It's you again."

"Don't worry. I'll find  _you_ first and make you the next seeker," he challenged back with a proud smile.

Kiba was sent behind a lamppost to count till hundred.

"No cheating!" Tenten shouted as he tried to peek at his friends. Then she ran with Neji looking for a good hiding spot.

"Aren't you hiding?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was standing in the middle of the road. Looking like he had no intention of finding a hiding place or whatever.

"I don't know where to hide," he confessed.

That made sense. He was new in the neighbourhood, he wasn't familiar with the usual hiding places.

"You can hide with me," Sakura smiled brightly, "I'll show you the best places where no-one will ever find you."

Before he could respond, she took his hand and dragged him along as she ran ahead.

"It's someone's house," Sasuke panicked as Sakura opened a gate.

"Yes, uncle Asuma and anutie Kurenai's," she rolled her eyes at him.

She didn't understand his point. If there was a house, of course it was going to be someone's. It was common sense.

"But-"

"Just come with me," she pulled his hand, denying him any chance of speaking another word, "This way Kiba will be here before we even get to hide."

She went to the main door and opened it confidently. They entered the house and she shut the door. Then, she settled under the stair case with Sasuke.

"Who's there?" a woman's voice came from inside the house. Making Sasuke panic.

"Auntie, it's me, Sakura."

"Oh, you're hiding here?"

"Yes. I also have a friend with me."

"Oh. I see."

Sasuke was beyond dumbfounded.

"It's unfair," Naruto shouted, "You saw Neji first."

"But I didn't say  _'you're next'_  to him. I said that to  _you_ first."

"It's cheating."

"It isn't."

"It is."

"They're at it again," Sakura sounded irritated, her ear pressed against the door.

"What happened?" Sasuke had very little idea regarding the pandemonium outside.

"According to the rule, the first person the seeker finds is supposed to be the next seeker. But he has to say  _'you're next'_  to him. Kiba saw Neji first. But didn't say that to him because he wants to make Naruto the next seeker. He said that to him although he saw him after Neji."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sasuke was finally starting to get interested.

"I'll save him," Sakura declared confidently.

"What?"

"Another person will become the seeker only if he manages to find every single one of us. But if any of us manages to catch him first, then he has to be the seeker again."

"How are we supposed to  _catch_ him?"

"You take him by surprise. You get near him without him noticing, and then you touch him and say  _'you again'_. Remember, you have to touch him but he doesn't have to touch you. The seeker is always at an advantage."

Sasuke nodded. This was more complicated than the lessons they taught in school.

"So, you stand here. Kiba will come looking soon. He'll open the door and see you. He'll think  _you_ are the one hiding here. Then, I'll jump at him from behind and it'll be game over for him. Do you get it?"

"Yes," Sasuke finally realised the weight of the mission he was being entrusted with.

"Good," she gave a satisfied smile.

.

.

.

"Thank you, Sakuraaaa," Naruto cried as he threw his arms around his pink haired friend, "You saved me again. Kiba just hates me."

"Cut it out, Naruto," Sakura pushed him away, "You do it to him too." She sounded like an older sister scolding her mischievous little brother.

"Everyone, let's go hide again," Tenten was as cheerful as ever, "And Kiba, you go back there and count to hundred. Go."

He looked extremely dejected as he dragged his body back to his spot behind the lamppost.

* * *

Sakura looked at the old wooden clock on the peach coloured wall. It was almost time to close the shop. She started to tidy things up. Not that they were really untidy.

It was a normal day in terms of sales. Most of the doughnuts were sold, just a few old-fashioned ones remained.

She packed the leftovers in a paper box. A white box with two cherry blossoms printed on the front side. And the name of the shop written in a pretty pink shade:  **Sakura Doughnuts**.

It used to embarrass Sakura when she was a teenager. Why couldn't her parents pick a different name for their doughnut shop? Why did it have to be her name? There were other much better ways of showing your love for your daughter. But by now, she had gotten used to it. If she were to be honest, she had even started to like it.

The shop was small but tidy. Located just at the spot where the lane bent like an L. It was the favourite doughnut shop of everyone in the neighbourhood. Especially the kids. The doughnuts were delicious, made with best quality ingredients and they always made sure that proper hygiene was maintained.

Sakura grabbed the box and turned around to take a last look at the shop. To see if she was missing anything. The three tables and twelve chairs were all properly lined up. The glass display case was clean and empty. The white floor tiles were perfectly clean, not a crumb was to be seen anywhere.

Ensuring she was satisfied with everything, Sakura switched off the lights and closed the shop for good.

She walked towards her house, her flat plastic sandals making little noise against the concrete surface of the lane. She stopped in front of a two-storey house and rang the bell.

"Sakura?" Kiba appeared as the door opened.

"I had some leftovers today," she held up the paper box containing the doughnuts.

"Oh. Thank you," he smiled contentedly, "My dogs really love your doughnuts."

"I know," she smiled, "Thank you for always buys from us."

"Come on. Like we'll buy doughnuts from somewhere else. These doughnuts are the taste of our childhood," he grinned.

"Well, they are. But ever since I started working at the shop, dealing with doughnuts all day has made me somewhat less fond of them," she smiled.

"Then I'm happy I don't work at a doughnut shop," he laughed. "Oh, by the way, did you hear? Sasuke's coming. Man, it's been so long."

Sakura felt as if an electric current just passed through her entire body. That name…  _his_ name… it brought back memories. Way too many of them. Some happy, some sad, some very mundane, all sorts of emotions entangled together creating a… 'mess' was probably the most appropriate word.

"Sakura?"

"Oh," she snapped back to reality.

"Did you hear?"

"No," she hadn't.

"Naruto didn't tell you? That's strange. He told me. Sasuke and I weren't even that close," he scratched his messy brown hair.

Sakura knew why. Naruto knew things Kiba didn't. Very complicated things. Although she wondered how useful it was in the end. If he was indeed coming back, it wasn't like she won't get to know.

"I think he was going to tell me later," she smiled. "I'll get going now, Kiba. Goodnight."

"Night. And thank you again for this," he held up the white box with a smile.

"You're welcome," Sakura turned around and left.

_Sasuke, huh?_

_After seven years?_

She continued walking towards her house under the yellow light of the streetlamps. Lost in her thoughts.

.

.

.

Before opening the gate, she glanced at the house across the lane. The metal nameplate on the outer wall read 'Uchiha'.

.

.

.

"I'm home."

"Ah. Welcome home, Sakura," her father greeted, taking a break from setting the table.

"Get changed, dinner's ready," Mebuki said from the kitchen.

"Yeah."

.

.

.

"By the way, Sakura. Mikoto told me today, Sasuke is coming for the wedding. You must be very happy, right?"

The father-daughter duo looked at her. One with confusion and the other with uneasiness in their eyes.

"Why would I be happy?" Sakura asked, swallowing the rice that was in her mouth.

"Why? Your friend is coming home after how many years again?"

"I don't remember," she cast her gaze down to look at her bowl of rice, her face getting hot already, her heart rate accelerating.

"What do you mean you don't remember? Isn't he your friend?"

"Well… we haven't been in touch," Sakura poured herself a glass of water. Anything to look busy.

"That's strange! You two used to be really close."

"Time passed, we got busy with other things. Like they say: out of sight, out of mind."

_If only it was that easy._

"That's a terrible excuse," Mebuki spoke while chewing on a piece of omelette.

"Whatever," Sakura kept eating without looking up. She didn't have the courage to meet her mother's gaze.

Mebuki and Kizashi continued with their small talks.

"Can you believe, that Itachi is getting married? I still remember when they moved in. He was such a small boy."

"He wasn't  _that_ small to be honest. Can you believe how older our Sakura has gotten? The day when she gets married and leaves us isn't far away," Kizashi sounded really heart-broken.

"What's with that, Dad? I'm not going anywhere."

.

.

.

She was sitting on the window frame, staring into the darkness outside. A few raindrops were striking against her face. It wasn't a heavy downpour. It wasn't what people long for after long, hot, intolerable summer days. It was more of an irritating kind of rain. A drizzle that goes on for hours but barely manages to drench the earth's surface. Creating inconvenience for people and getting on everyone's nerves. But still, it was the messenger of the rainy season.

_Monsoon is almost here._

* * *

"Sasukeeee," Sakura shouted.

The door opened after a while, Sasuke's face appearing on the other side.

"It's raining. How can we play?"

"We're not playing outside today," Sakura informed, "We're going to Shikamaru's house. Uncle Shikaku has brought a CD. We're going to watch a film."

Sasuke scowled. Watching a film wasn't among his favourite activities.

"It's a really interesting film. It's got dinosaurs," Sakura sounded way too excited.

"Dinosaurs?"

"Yes, it's about a park where dinosaurs live. And they attack some people who go to visit the park."

Now  _that_ was intriguing.

"Let's go now. They're waiting for us."

"Wait a minute. I need to bring an umbrella."

"It's a light drizzle. Just come with me," she offered, flaunting her cute pink umbrella.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" Itachi appeared at the door.

"To Shikamaru's house."

"Oh. I'll bring you an umbrella."

"You don't need to. I'll share Sakura's," and with a hop, he was with her, under her umbrella.

It was a very innocent invitation on Sakura's part. She hadn't thought it through. Sharing an umbrella wasn't a foreign concept to her. She had shared an umbrella with more or less all of her friends. Naruto and Ino more than the rest.

But the moment Sasuke stepped under the umbrella, there was a strange sensation. It confused her. She was happy, very happy, beyond happy even. And she was a little nervous. Her heart was beating fast. Having Sasuke within such close proximity wasn't something that happened regularly. And it was raining, so it was a little cold. But the moment Sasuke joined her under the umbrella, his body heat radiated to her. Giving her a strange sense of warmth. She almost blushed as the two of them started walking towards the Nara house.

* * *

These memories were over a decade old. And it surprised Sakura how vividly she remembered it. While she had totally forgotten other events that had taken place more recently.

_Why do I remember it all so clearly?_

She knew the answer. She knew it too well. But she preferred to pretend that she didn't.

From her window, she looked down at the street. It was empty right now. Not like it was busy other times of the day. This neighbourhood was a rather quiet one. And sakura liked it that way. The busy city life wasn't something she really craved. She loved this life. Peaceful and familiar.

_Why does it even matter he's coming home?_

And if she were to be honest, she wasn't sure how to face him after all these years. They weren't in touch. But they were friends on every social media account they had. Still, they hadn't exchanged any word in several years. If she met him now, it'd most likely be a little awkward.

_How shall I even greet him?_

But then again, she most likely won't have to. He was coming here for the wedding. He'd be busy with all the preparations. She'd most likely see him briefly at the ceremony and then before she knows it, he'll be gone again.

After all, he wanted to see more of the world. He despised being confined in this small neighbourhood. He had big dreams, unlike her, who was satisfied with the life she had been living here, in the outskirts of the city.

Sakura sighed and stepped down from the window.

It was no use thinking about him. She had been living fine. Working at her parents' doughnut shop. Making doughnuts and seeing the happy smiles on the faces of her customers. This was the life she had wanted.

She was happy.

That's what she liked to believe.

_This is what I wanted. This is all I wanted._

Not entirely true though. But is it really possible to have  _all_ you want? Maybe for some extremely lucky people. But for the rest who are not so privileged, they have to choose based on priority. And she had made her choice. So, she  _should be_ happy.

And she was happy. She was happy just hours ago sitting at the doughnut shop, selling doughnuts. She was smiling and she was contented. She believed she had everything she could ever ask for.

But now she felt bitter.

Because now she was reminded that there was once something  _or someone_  she had wanted with all her heart. And she didn't get him. But then he disappeared and she forgot. And now that he was coming back, her perfect illusion was broken. She was forced to remember once again what exactly she didn't, she couldn't have.

She drew the curtain and went to bed. A feeling of emptiness in her heart.

.

.

.

It was around three in the morning. The neighbourhood was tranquil. The taxi stopped in front of the black iron gate. Raising a sharp noise against the drenched surface of the road. Disturbing the peaceful silence of the late hours.

A man got off. He didn't have much of a luggage. Just a small navy blue suitcase.

He breathed in. The air was moist and filled with the scent of rain. But to him it also smelled like home. He stood in front of the nameplate on the wall.

_Uchiha._

He traced the carved letters with his right index finger.

The taxi was gone. He turned around. Standing almost directly under the streetlight, his pale face looked terribly yellow. But his hair was darker than the night itself. It was a little disheveled. The journey hadn't exactly been very comfortable and he looked tired. Standing in front of the gate of his house, he looked up.

At a window. White curtains were drawn. The wind was blowing, and the light piece of fabric was dancing gently with it.

He stared at it for a while. As if, his bottomless black eyes were trying to see through it. See beyond.

_She's still here._

He knew. Although he couldn't see her, he knew. He could almost feel her presence. Behind that curtain, in that small room, on that soft bed. Deep asleep.

_Finally, huh?_

An almost smile played on his thin lips as he turned around and opened the gate. He walked inside and waited, ringing the doorbell.

Moments later, the door opened.

"Sasuke," Mikoto's excited voice shattered the quietness of the rainy night.


	2. Old Friends

Naruto was running towards her at full speed. Sakura knew she had no hope left. Everyone else was behind him, no-one could come to her rescue anymore. She still made one last attempt by trying to hide behind a motorbike that was parked on the side of the road.

But Sasuke wasn't one to give up either. With all the speed he could muster, he stormed past Naruto and grabbed Sakura's hand and the two of them ran. They didn't have to though. Since Sakura now had a pair, Naruto could no longer catch her. The rule of the game said only the ones without a pair could be caught. So, Naruto glared at them before running in the other direction to find his next prey.

The two kids were panting.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Sakura breathed out.

Sasuke didn't respond. He wasn't one to hold hands with someone to become a pair. Being the fastest in the group, he could just run away from the chaser. No-one in their right mind ever even tried to catch him. But seeing Sakura in danger, he himself wasn't sure why he did that. And what that fluttering feeling inside his stomach was when she thanked him with that pretty smile on her face.

.

.

.

"I want ice-cream," Naruto made a face as they were sitting on the roof of his house. It was late in the afternoon. The sky was greyish blue and the almost non-existent wind was slightly warm. After running around all through the afternoon, the kids were exhausted.

"Me too," Kiba said as he fell on his back.

"I could go buy," Sakura offered cheerfully. "But going alone is boring. Someone come with me so that we can chat on the way," she demanded.

It looked like no-one was ready to volunteer.

"Come on. That's just mean," she yelled at her friends.

"I'll come," Sasuke said nonchalantly as he stood up. Happy inside that no-one else had offered to go with her. He wanted to go but didn't want to look too eager by agreeing too readily.

"You will?" Sakura's doe eyes sparkled as she looked at him. How much he liked that. Why the young boy wasn't sure. What was so special about his pink haired green eyed friend?

.

.

.

"Your school starts next week too, right?" she asked him as they walked to the ice-cream shop together.

"Hn."

"What's your school like, Sasuke? We all go to the local school. But your school is one of the most famous schools in the city, it must be really cool."

"It's…" he thought for a while. "The rules are very strict."

"Oh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Is it fun?"

"Huh?"

"Going to the same school with everyone. It must be fun."

"Not all of us are in the same class though. Naruto and I are. Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba are in a different one. And Neji and Tenten are a year's senior. And it's not like we can talk during classes. Besides Naruto mostly doesn't pay attention and gets punished a lot. He's like the class clown. It's actually a little embarrassing to be known as his friend," she giggled. "Do you have a lot of friends in school?"

She wondered what he was like in school. The side of him that she didn't get to see.

"Not a lot. Just three."

"Three? That's not bad. What are their names?"

"Juugo. Karin. And Suigetsu."

"I want to meet them someday."

"They don't live nearby."

"That's sad. You can't hang out with your friends," she kicked a small rock in front of her foot.

"I have you."

* * *

"Did you sleep well?" Mikoto asked with a smile as Sasuke appeared in the kitchen. His pajamas crumpled and dark black hair closely resembling a bird's nest.

"Hn," he gave a slight nod and poured himself a glass of cold water. "Sorry about sleeping in."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten how late you and Itachi used to stay in bed on weekends?"

He had. He realised at that very moment. There were things about his life back here that he had forgotten. But not completely. It was a little weird. His life here and his life in Kumo were so different, at times he couldn't believe they both belonged to him. When he was over there, his life here felt like a dream, like something that never existed. But now that he was here. Back in his childhood home, he wondered if his other life in the other country was the illusion.

"Lunch is ready. I've prepared all your favourites. Shall we eat? Or do you want some coffee first?"

"You… Haven't eaten yet?" It was long past lunchtime.

"How can I?" Mikoto smiled. Sasuke noticed the fine lines on her face as she did. He couldn't remember seeing those before. The last time he had seen her was three years ago when she visited him. He wondered if she had those wrinkles back then too. If he had missed it. Like he missed it when he arrived home this morning and she welcomed him at the door. Now seeing her smile at him in broad daylight, it hit him. His mother was getting older while he was busy living his life.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," he sat at the table. It wasn't the old wooden table he remembered from before. It was a new one. With a shining white marble surface. The furniture in the sitting room had all changed too. It was the same house he lived in for over a decade in his childhood. But it wasn't exactly the same.

"You've got wrinkles, Mom," he finally said while reaching for the rice.

"Do I?" Mikoto laughed gently, her right hand touching her face. "Well, I _am_ an old lady after all. My son is getting married soon. Maybe in a few years I'll even become a grandmother."

Sasuke scowled at her.

"We're getting old every moment we're alive, Sasuke," she reached out her hand and placed it on her son's. "You're getting older too. Do you realise that?"

"It's not the same."

"Why not? Besides, getting the chance to get old is a privilege not everyone gets. I'm happy I'm getting older with my husband while seeing my boys grow into fine men. I'm glad to see Itachi find Izumi to start his own family with. And I hope I can see you find someone too."

Sasuke pulled his hand away. "You're changing the topic in your favour."

"Am I now?" She laughed. "But seriously Sasuke, isn't it about time you introduced your girlfriend to us?"

"I would if I had one," he munched on a piece of tomato.

"Is that so?" Mikoto took a spoonful of rice.

"I tried dating. Twice. But it doesn't work for me."

His mother looked up at him.

"As soon as they appeared in front of me, I didn't want to have anything to do with them ever again. It was really strange. I don't know if it was because they were too different from me."

"I don't think being different is the problem here. Your Dad and I couldn't be any more different from each other. I think it's about depth."

"Depth?"

"Yes. Like the depth of feeling things. You don't have to like the same things. But whatever it is that you love, you have to love it with the same passion. Otherwise it'll feel like one is being too superficial while the other is unnecessarily intense. At least that's how I think."

She took a sip of water from her glass. "But also, Sasuke. There's another reason why people can't find someone even when they're trying their best."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"When they're looking for someone else in the people they're seeing. Are you sure you're not doing that?"

Sasuke froze.

He stopped to think. About the girl he'd often think of. Who also happened to be the girl he was trying his best to forget. And he was always almost successful. Almost. But never completely.

He won't think of her. For days and weeks and months. But then, one of the nights, awake in his huge bed, wondering about his future, and about whether he'll be alone for the rest of his life, he'd remember her. Pink silky tresses and big jade eyes. A small face with soft feminine features. Her cheerful smile and overly enthusiastic behaviour. He never realised how or when it had happened. But somehow to him she had become the girl he'd measure other girls against. The reason he couldn't stand the idea of being intimate with any other woman. Because from the moment he'd meet them, his mind would start noting down the differences.

"If that's what you're doing, stop it. Never try to use someone as a replacement for another. It's wrong, Sasuke. Terribly wrong."

"But what if… That person is the only one we want but we can't get?"

"Then first accept that you can't get her. Then go start looking for someone. Someone who appeals to you for who they are. Not for how good a replacement they can be for someone else."

* * *

"That tree," Sasuke pointed towards a small tree in the precinct of one of the houses as the two kids returned with the ice-creams. Walking a little fast to arrive before the heat melted the frozen desserts. The flowers were small and light pink in colour. Very much like the hue of Sakura's hair. The green leaves closely resembled the shade of her eyes. "It's like you."

Sakura had no idea what it implied. She didn't know how to respond. All she knew was the fluttering feeling inside her stomach. For some reason, it was becoming a very common occurrence whenever she was with her dark eyed friend.

"But you're named after cherry blossoms, right?"

"Y-yes," the girl nodded.

"Cherry blossoms are beautiful."

This time, she blushed.

.

.

.

It was happening. It really was happening. The stories she had read when she was young. The ones where the princess meets her prince and they fall in love with each other and then live happily ever after. She had finally found her prince. She was sure of that. It was a completely new feeling. Being thirteen meant being naïve. At that age, the world looked pure, everything felt like it was within her grasp. Like she could catch them all if only she reached her hands out. The view of the world seemed painted in rainbow colours.

She stood by her window. Looking outside. The other window in front of hers was open. The dark blue curtain was drawn. But the wind was blowing it gently. The lights inside were on. Sasuke was awake. Most likely doing his homework.

She recalled their interactions. While in the group, he barely talked. But with her, he'd talk a lot. About the cat he fed during his lunch break at school. About a suspicious teacher he had in school who was always wearing a mask and no one had ever seen his face. About how his friends Karin and Suigetsu were fighting all the time and getting on his nerves. About how his elder brother had a girlfriend that their parents didn't know about. About...

The lights in Sasuke's room went off. Reminding her that it was time for her to sleep too.

She hugged her pillow as she went to bed. The giddy feeling spreading through her entire body. She liked Sasuke. She liked Sasuke. She had always liked him. Since the day they met at the age of seven. But as a kid, it was a little confusing. She liked playing with him. She liked spending time with him. She liked those rare occasions when he smiled. She felt giddy when he got physically close to her. But she had no idea what all of that implied.

But now, she finally did. And it was like the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced.

* * *

Sasuke stilled as his eyes fell upon the girl on the other side of the bar counter. The lighting was dim and yellowish. But it was enough for him to recognise her. The long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and the baby blue eyes staring right back at him. She was just as surprised it seemed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

What was she yelling at him for?

"Naruto asked me to come," he spoke nonchalantly as he sat on a stool at the otherwise empty counter.

To be precise, Naruto had appeared at his door, practically begging him to join him and Kiba at the pub. In spite of being reluctant, in the end, he decided to give in. Two weeks. Two weeks was all he had. Then, he'll leave again. Who knew how many years it'll be before he'd be back next time? Even though he was no longer very enthusiastic about catching up with his childhood friends, ignoring their invitations when they were so eager to spend time with him, it felt kind of rude. Besides, it wasn't like he had other things to do.

"When did you come?" Ino asked him as she prepared a drink.

"This morning."

"Is it for the wedding?"

"Hn."

Ino's mind was a mess. She contemplated asking him to leave. Sakura should be coming any minute now. Did she know Sasuke was back? Given their rooms practically faced each other, maybe she did? Maybe they had already met and talked. In that case, her actions would be unnecessarily rude. She wanted to kill Naruto. How could he just casually invite Sasuke like that? But in his defence, Naruto wasn't aware that Sakura and her were having their weekly meetups here every Thursday.

"You work here?" Sasuke asked her.

Ino scowled. "You know, you don't have to ask stupid questions. Just sit here in silence."

Sasuke blankly stared at her. Before looking away with a "Tch."

"Do you want a drink?"

"I don't drink."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because Naruto asked me."

This conversation wasn't going anywhere. Until Sasuke blurted out, "You don't like that I'm here."

It took Ino a few moments before she could answer.

"I don't."

"Why?" Sasuke scowled. "You didn't resent me back when I turned you down. You seemed to have accepted it pretty well. Why now?"

"Excuse me?" Ino's eyes went round in surprise. "You think I don't like you because you rejected me? Are you serious?"

Seeing the clueless expression on Sasuke's face, she felt anger boiling inside her. "First of all, I have a boyfriend who is an amazing person. We even live together. We have a flat in the next block."

So, she had moved out too? Like him?

"Besides, the most important part. It's not about me."

"Happy Thursday again, Pig," the cheerful voice hit his ears. And for a moment, his entire body went still.

He had caught a brief glimpse of her as he had walked past the doughnut shop. On the other side of the glass walls. She was always easy to spot. Even in the middle of a crowd, he could find her in an instant. Maybe it was her exotic features. The pink hair with green eyes. Maybe it was her overly enthusiastic behaviour. Or maybe it was just because his eyes were always searching for her.

As he turned his face to her, he caught the look of utter surprise in her emerald eyes. Those expressive eyes…

The last memory he had of those green eyes was from seven years ago. Looking up at him, her pink tresses splayed all over his dark blue pillow covers. Her lips parted as she breathed heavily. Her chest rising and falling as she writhed under him. Sweaty and trembling. He could see the red marks left by his mouth on the peach coloured skin of her neck and chest. Her hands reached as her fingers tangled themselves in his dark locks. Pulling him close for a kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he resumed moving inside her slowly.

The memories were blurred. And he resented that. With every single cell of his body. He wanted to remember, to engrave it all on his mind. Every millisecond of it. After all, those were the most precious moments of his life. The moments when she was his.

"Sasuke?"

He nodded at her in response.

"I heard you were coming," she smiled as she walked towards him. Sitting on the stool next. "I didn't know you were already here."

Why was she so calm? Why was she smiling so easily when he himself could almost hear the sound of the storm raging inside him?

Why?

Was it because she didn't care?

Of course she didn't. What was he expecting?

* * *

He wanted to talk to her. To make things clear. But she was avoiding him. It was very obvious.

He didn't want things to be like that between the two of them. He didn't want to lose her friendship over that one night.

He had already figured he couldn't keep both. If he was going away, he had to give up on her. He had made up his mind. But since that night happened, he didn't want her to think it meant nothing. He decided to tell her his true feelings. Even if it was too late. He wanted to tell her it wasn't just a mistake. It hurt. It hurt seeing her sneak out of his window. She was his friend. One of his closest friends. They had grown up together. They had gotten themselves into serious troubles innumerable times. And every time they had gotten out of it. Together.

So it hurt to see her leave like that. Why had she felt the need to do that? He was her friend. She was supposed to face him. Confront him directly. Yell at him if she thought he was the one to blame even though she was just as equally responsible. But not hide away from him.

Had Mebuki and Kizashi not invited him over for a farewell dinner, Sasuke was starting to think of sneaking into her room through the window. He had done it innumerable times before. And he was ready to do it again. If that was the only way to get her to listen to him.

That evening him and Naruto waited at her place, with her parents. Wondering why she was so late. It was almost a little too late when Sakura finally stepped into the hallway.

His eyes found her. And hers him. But she moved them away. A little too fast. Sasuke was about to wonder why before he saw the guy behind her. The brown haired tall guy. Who was he? For some reason, he had a bad premonition.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she flashed a smile. "With the sports event next week, there's just too much going on at the uni. I thought I won't even get to return home today. But thanks to him I managed to finish it somehow." She smiled as she turned around to look at the guy behind her.

"Oh? Who is he? Your boyfriend?" Mabuki asked. Curious.

"Well, I guess," Sakura gave a shy smile and the guy bowed slightly.

"He often stays back just to help me out. He even came with me since it got really late today. So, I thought I could bring him over for dinner."

Lies.

He knew it. He knew why she had brought that guy.

It was all an elaborate plan. To tell him it was just a mistake. He was just a one night thing for her. She had another man. It was her way of asking him to leave her alone.

She never met his gaze throughout the entire course of the dinner. She just maintained an overly cheerful façade making small talks every now and then. Laughing at Naruto's stupid jokes. And her boyfriend just sat there, being overly polite as he conversed with Mebuki from time to time. Getting on his nerves.

In his vindictive way of thinking, he even felt like asking him if he knew his _girlfriend_ had slept with him. Just to see how he'd react. How she'd react.

But he knew he could never do that. He could never bring himself to do anything to hurt her like that.

.

.

.

He never saw her again. He couldn't. He felt like an idiot.

There he was. Dreaming. Hoping of something with her. In the end, it turned out that the woman he was dreaming about was someone else's girlfriend.

When did that happen? When did Sakura's identity change from his friend to someone else's girlfriend?

All those years, all those moments, all those blushes and stolen glances, all those mischievous activities, all those secret sharing, what did they mean?

Who even was this guy? How long had he known her? Did he know all the small things about her? That her favourite colour was red? That her favourite food was ice-cream? Strawberry ice-cream. That she liked counting stars on the roof top late at night? That she was really fond of Michael Jackson? That her favourite superhero was Wonder Woman? That her favourite...

In the end, he realised. It didn't matter. None of it did. These were trivial things.

The harsh truth was that she had made her choice already and it wasn't him. Maybe if he wasn't leaving in four days, maybe if they had tried to discuss things before, maybe if…

There were too many maybes. It was no use.

* * *

She didn't know what gave her the courage to take the stool beside him. She didn't know how she had managed to stand there and not run away immediately as she saw him sitting there. After all these years. Looking just as handsome as she remembered. Not really. He looked even cooler. With his longer hair and sharper facial structures. His piercing black eyes and thin lips. His broad shoulders and lean muscular body. His deep voice that almost never failed to send goosebumps through her body. He was like an embodiment of perfection. She couldn't find one flaw even if she studied him under a microscope.

But she had to do this. Running away like that was stupid and childish. She couldn't keep doing it forever. She had to accept whatever had happened between them and make peace with it. She had to move on. Like he clearly had.

"How long will you be staying?"

"Till the wedding. I leave the next day."

_The very next day, huh? Can't bear to spend a single extra day here._

"Well, I'm glad to see you again, Sasuke," she smiled.

It was gentler than he remembered. Her overall appearance. She looked more feminine. But that was it. He didn't feel like she had aged even a little bit. He almost wondered if she was really there or it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He almost reached his hand out to touch her cheek. Just to make sure.

"Ino, my chicken wings?" Sakura cupped her face with her palms as she pressed her elbows on the wooden surface of the counter.

"I'm sure someone has spotted you. They'll bring your chicken wings soon."

"Me and chicken wings. A never-ending love story," she laughed.

It hurt. It hurt to see how easily she was laughing, sitting by his side. How little effect he had on her. But it was for the best. He reminded himself. The time when they belonged together was already in the past. Now they lived in completely different worlds.

"You too."

"Huh?" She turned her face to him. "What are you talking about?"

"It's been a long time. I'm glad to see you too, Sakura." His smile was gentle.

Last time was a mess. He messed up. So did she. To the point that he had to leave without saying goodbye. But now that they're older, maybe this time he could leave with a proper farewell from her. Ending their tragic story on a better note. If it could even be called their story in the first place.

It was just like his mother said, first he had to accept that he couldn't get her and make peace with it.


	3. Precious Times

"Oooi, Sasuke!"

Hearing the loud voice, Sasuke turned his head. To find his loudmouthed friend standing there. With a smile so wide that it looked like his face was having troubles containing it. With long strides, Naruto walked enthusiastically towards the bar. But then, a pair of green eyes peeked at him from behind his dark haired friend. He halted right there.

"Sakura?"

In a matter of seconds, his expression turned serious.

Why was Sakura here? With Sasuke on top of that?

"Naruto," she waved at him with her usual cheerful smile. Leaving him confused.

For a few moments, he just stood there motionless. Until Kiba poked him in the ribs with his elbow, "You okay?"

"Eh?" startled, he looked at the brown haired guy. Giving an awkward smile. "Ah… Yeah… Kinda spaced out… hehe!"

"Man, you're acting weird," Kiba walked past him as he made a face and took the seat beside Sakura.

"Didn't know you were coming. Naruto said it was just us guys."

"Unnn," Sakura shook her head forcefully, "I came here to see Ino. Actually, I come here every Thursday."

" _Almost_ … every Thursday," Ino interjected from the other side of the counter.

"Oh please! I've only missed it like five or six times."

"I'm sure it's well over ten times," Ino put her hands on her hips.

"Stop exaggerating, Pig!"

"I'm not exaggerating. I'm telling the truth."

'You totally aren't."

"Your order," in the middle of the conflict, a waiter arrived and placed a plate of fried chicken wings in front of Sakura.

"Ah! Thank you," her face lit up at the sight of the food.

"Chicken wings!" Naruto and Kiba exclaimed in unison and grabbed a piece each.

"Ow ow ow! Hot! Hot!" Naruto fanned his mouth with a hand as he bit into the piece of chicken.

Sakura scowled at him. And as if learning from his example, Kiba blew on his piece before putting it into his mouth.

Sasuke sat there at the corner in silence. It felt a little strange. This time yesterday he was in a plane. The busy Sasuke Uchiha flying back home for the first time in seven years. And now, all of a sudden he was here. Among these people he once spent his everyday life with. Seeing them banter like they used to do before, it felt like nothing had changed at all. Not that he had expected the others to put an end to their normal lifestyle just because he had left. That's not how the world works. What felt strange was the idea that what was past for him, for the rest it still was their present. He was the one who had been detached. And he didn't know how to reconnect. Or whether to.

"Do you want one?"

Sakura pushed the plate a little towards him with a pleasant smile on her face.

"I'm fi-"

Hadn't it always been like this?

Even when he was still here, he always kept a distance. Not because he disliked them. But because it simply wasn't in his nature to be overly involved. And it always was Sakura, who was looking out for him, making sure he didn't get left behind. Just like that very first day he had joined the group. She had taken his hand and led the way.

"Thank you," he picked up a piece of chicken from the black plate and took a small bite.

"Tasty. Isn't it?" she looked at him expectantly. Her green eyes glowing.

"Hn," he nodded slightly. Feeling comfortable again.

"Look who's here!" Naruto announced so loudly that it almost made Kiba jump out of his seat.

The group turned its gaze. To find the latest guest. It was a little difficult to tell from a distance. Because of the dim light.

"Are you serious?!" Ino exclaimed loudly. "Neji?"

"Well," the man with long dark brown hair and pale eyes shrugged lightly as he walked to the stool beside Naruto.

Sakura looked around him. As if searching for something.

"What're you looking for?" Kiba asked.

"Tenten. Where's Tenten, Neji?"

"She isn't with me. I was just here for work." He finally took his seat.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ino threw her hands up in the air. "Do you understand what this is?"

"No," Neji looked up at her. Clueless.

"All of us. Together in the same place. All of us. Even Sasuke is-"

"Sasuke?" Neji raised his eyebrows before finally noticing the black haired man farthest from him. For a few seconds he didn't even blink. Sasuke offered him a slight nod in greeting.

" _This_  is serious," he finally commented.

"That's what I'm saying. You should've brought her."

"She isn't my property to bring. But if she had known, she'd definitely want to come." He shook his head. Reaching inside the pocket of his dark grey trousers, he brought his phone out. "I've got to do some damage control. Otherwise I'll have to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight."

"Why are you video-calling?" Tenten's face appeared on the screen. She was in the train. Most likely returning from work.

"Well… actually-"

"Yo, Tenten. Wassup?"

"Na-Naruto?! Is that you?" the chocolate haired woman squinted her eyes.

"Hello Tenten."

"Hi gorgeous."

"Good evening, Tenten."

Kiba, Ino and Sakura shouted together.

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me?" she jumped out of her seat.

"Look! Look! Even Sasuke is here."

Sasuke nodded with a curt "Hi."

Tenten's mouth remained open for a while.

"Neji, how? Just how could you do this to me?"

"That's what we've been asking him."

"Oh shut up," Neji barked at Ino. Having reached his limit. "Tenten, look, I didn't know. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"What do you mean?" she narrowed her brown eyes.

"I thought I'd just drop by. Like I normally do when I come here. Naruto told me it'd be just him and Kiba. And, well, Ino by default. I had no idea Sasuke and Sakura were coming as well."

"I wasn't," Sakura stepped in. "I just came to see Ino. And I found Sasuke here."

"Yes, Tenten. Even Sasuke. I only visited him this afternoon. Asking him to join us. But that bastard, he almost made me fall at his feet to get him to agree," Naruto sent a glare Sasuke's way. "I wasn't sure whether he'd come in the end. So, I only told Kiba."

"It wasn't a planned meetup, Tenten," Ino leaned forward, "If it was, we would've definitely told you."

Tenten scowled at her through the screen for a while.

"Damn, I feel so left out," she whined; "Literally everyone is there. Except me."

"It really is kinda hard to belive," Kiba clicked his tongue. "When was the last time all of us were together?"

"Now that you mention it, I totally don't remember," Sakura spoke, pressing two fingers on her chin.

"Was it before Neji left for uni?" Tenten asked.

"Nope. I've met you all when I visited. I mean I was coming back and forth. Not like Sasuke, who left and never came back again."

"That's just like him. Always extreme," Naruto gave him a look. And Sakura giggled.

"That time, when we got drunk. Were you there?" Kiba asked Neji.

"When was that?"

"Around a week before Sasuke left. It was supposed to be his farewell party. But actually Kiba got his hands on a bottle of whiskey and Sasuke's parents were visiting Itachi. We had a drinking party at his place. It was fun," Tenten laughed. "Although in the end, Kiba drank too fast and threw up."

Naruto and Ino glanced at the pink haired girl. They both knew that bringing up that night wasn't the wisest thing to do in her presence. Especially with Sasuke sitting right by her side.

"Aaah. That reminds me. Shall we order our drinks?" Naruto tried to change the topic.

"But why did Sasuke get a farewell party?" Neji scowled. "No-one seemed to care when I left."

"Maybe because he was going overseas? That was a big deal," Tenten said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Nah. We just wanted to drink. We were barely eighteen. There was a thrill to it. We just tried to pass it as Sasuke's farewell party because we wanted to use his house." Kiba shook his head.

What?!

That was news to Sasuke.

"Guys, guys," Ino raised her hands, "Order something. Will you? You can't occupy half the bar and not order anything."

The two people at the corner sat quiet. Unnecessary images of a night from seven years ago flashing into their minds. Making them a little conscious of their close proximity.

"Oh shit! I have to get off," Tenten shouted abruptly. "I'll hang up. Everyone's coming to the wedding, right?"

"I think so," Kiba looked around. Seeing everyone's face.

"Good. Then we'll take a photo together. All seven of us. Got it?"

"Aaah! That'd be so nostalgic," Ino made a face.

.

.

.

The four people walked back to the block. It was late and the neighbourhood was quieter than usual. The windows mostly closed, the small shops shut. People were seeking comfort in the warmth of home after a long day.

Naruto walked ahead, with Kiba. Their loud mouths going a little louder. Thanks to the spirit in their system. Kiba said something, the two boys laughed together.

"Oi, you two. Stop being so loud. It's late," Sakura called out from behind.

She heard a chuckle. She looked up at the boy by her side.

No, he was a boy when he left, but he came back a man.

He was so much taller than her now, it almost felt ridiculous. Back when they were kids, it used to be a competition between them. Of who could grow taller. And there once really was a time when she was taller than him by a few centimeters.

"They're just the same," Sasuke commented.

"Well, yes," she smiled.

"To think that idiot became a teacher. Do the parents have any idea who they're entrusting their kids to?"

Sakura giggled. "But he's very well-liked among his students I heard."

"I'm sure having a joker as your teacher is fun."

They were falling behind. Walking slower than their companions. It felt good. Better. Years of silence. Unspoken words, convoluted emotions had kept them apart for so long. And in spite of the fears, it felt so natural. Talking and laughing and walking side by side. The realisation that something was, will, always be there.

They were teenagers. Did things that maybe shouldn't have been done. At least not that way. Things that seemed too big at that time. Big enough to become the glass to see their entire relationship through. Big enough to judge everything based on. It felt like the most, only important factor. But looking back at it now when the tumultuous emotions had calmed down to some extent, it didn't seem so big after all. It was big maybe, but the friendship they had built up bit by bit since the day they met at the age of seven was much bigger. And worth saving. Or at least worth a try.

The weather was pleasant. A clear sky and a cold breeze that carried the hint of rain somewhere far away.

A stray cat cried nearby. Sakura stopped. Turning around, she ran towards the grey cat with black stripes sitting at the corner licking its paw. Her ankle length skirt flowing in the wind. Sasuke looked at the two men who by now had walked way ahead and didn't even have an idea. Then, he turned around too.

Sakura scratched the cat's neck. The way it stretched its neck in response, the feline was enjoying it. Sasuke crouched down by their side. Hesitating for a while, he gently placed his hand on the cat's head and patted with care. The green eyes opened once to check him before closing again. Enjoying the attention and affection.

"Isn't she so cute?" Sakura chirped happily. A smile on her lips.

It lifted his mood. For some reason. Just her smile. There were no thoughts. Of past, present or future. It was just her smile and impulsively, his heart felt at ease.

Old habits die hard, they say.

He smiled too.

"Ah."

.

.

.

Sakura heard the sound. Someone was opening the iron gate. The clock on the table said it was twenty minutes to one. A little curious, she got down from her bed and walked to the window. Carefully lifting the curtain a little.

It was Sasuke. Taking out his brother's motorbike.

She stood there watching him for a few seconds. Letting it sink in.

"Oi," she called out in a loud whisper.

Sasuke looked up at her window.

"What are you doing?"

"Going for a ride," he didn't bother whispering.

A ride? At this hour?

_Why not?_

All of the sudden, the thrill took her over.

"Can I come along?"

It was after she had spoken the words that she realised. It was a mistake. She shouldn't have asked that. It was crossing the line. They had met after seven years and yes, things felt alright. Comfortable even. But that didn't mean she could go and try invading his personal space. She was getting carried away.

Sasuke took a few seconds before gesturing with his hand for her to come over.

For a few moments, she stood still. Blinking. As if trying to make sure this was happening for real and it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. Then the smile she gave him was priceless.

Hurriedly, she grabbed the first pair of jeans and the first T-shirt she could get her hands on.

.

.

.

"You're still sneaking out the window?" he asked as he started the engine.

"Why? Can I not?"

"It's a little funny."

Sakura made a face, putting her arms around his waist.

To Sasuke, the contact felt like a current ran through his body. Making him freeze for a moment. For Sakura, she only took note of her action after she had already done it. It surprised her to some extent. It should feel strange, it shouldn't come to her so naturally. Not anymore. And yet, for some reason, it did anyway. This side of her that she thought no longer existed, turned out it did after all. Lying dormant somewhere in the depths of her heart. Just waiting for him to appear again.

The bike started to move, the fresh night air hit their faces. Sakura breathed in, filling up her lungs. The wind blew her loose pink hair.

"Whoa! I feel like those girls in shampoo commercials," she babbled. "But I'm sure I'll be crying when I have to wash all the dirt from my hair tomorrow."

A small smile appeared on Sasuke's lips. He took the turn and the motorbike ran through the empty street. On the main road, one of the larger stores was still open. Unlike before when it all used to be shut this late. The roads seemed busier than he remembered. The lights brighter. The noises louder. He sped up. Behind him, Sakura tightened her grip around his waist.

.

.

.

They sat on the damp grass, on the slightly slanted land. The river looked beautiful. With the clear night sky reflected on it and the moonlight shining on the small ripples. The wind was fresh and moist and carried a slight fishy smell. Sakura brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Sasuke sat by her side. Legs spread out in front of him, body leaning backwards with his arms pressed against the ground.

"Do you have a cigarette?"

"What?" he looked at her.

"Like that time. Do you remember?"

* * *

The two were sitting on their knees. Sasuke held the cigarette in his fingers. Sakura was trying to light the match. The strong wind was making the task a little difficult. She succeeded after a few failed attempts. Shielding it with one hand, she brought the fire close to the tip of the cigarette. Making sure the cigarette had been lit properly, she threw away the half-burnt matchstick.

"You try first," she asked the boy. Narrowing her eyes.

"Why me?" he deadpanned.

"Because you're a boy," she batted her pink eyelashes at him.

And the newly awakened male hormones in Sasuke demanded for their honour to be saved. So, with uncertainty, he took a puff. It was a little too strong, the smoke went straight into his lungs and he started to cough.

"Sasuke!" Sakura patted him on the back. But only after carefully taking the cigarette away. Afraid, he'll drop it given the intensity of his coughing.

"I'm fine," with tears in his eyes and his throat burning, he tried his best to save his face; "I'm fine."

Sakura looked at the burning stick in her fingers. After observing it carefully for a while, she slowly took a puff. Having learnt from Sasuke's example, she kept it small and slow. The smoke entered her mouth, filling it up with a smoky and tobacco-ish smell. She opened her mouth to let that offensive smoke out.

"Why do people smoke?" she asked. Her voice full of irritation. "It's horrible."

Sasuke almost snatched the cigarette from her. Taking another puff. This time more carefully. Now that Sakura had done it without making a fool out of herself, it was a matter of his dignity.

And to his relief, this time he managed to do it without becoming a teary mess. But they had had enough of the foul smelling nicotine smoke and threw the rest away.

"I think my breath smells like cigarette," Sakura brought a hand in front of her mouth and exhaled.

Seeing her, Sasuke mimicked the action.

"Mine too."

"What do we do now? My parents will be very mad if they find out I've smoked," she sounded alarmed.

Sasuke could very well imagine his father's reaction if he found out his fifteen year old son had been smoking.

"Let's go buy some peppermint gums," she pulled him by the hand.

The two ran to where the two bicycles were standing on the riverbank.

* * *

"It was so long ago."

"Hn."

And coming here to the riverside with him again, siting side by side, looking at the water flowing, listening to the sound of the ripples and the vast sky hanging overhead, it was almost like things were still the same. As if he never left.

"You know, Sasuke, things have changed."

"Ah."

"Even though I tried my best, things still changed."

"Isn't that just normal?"

Sakura chuckled, "It is. It's just that it took me a while to figure that out. I thought if I stayed here, holding onto my old life, it'll stay the same for me. But it didn't really work."

For starters, Sasuke left and took a part of her with him. Then slowly the rest of her friends started to leave as well. Neji and Tenten. Then Ino. With Naruto getting married next year, he'll be leaving too. She tried to associate her life with this place, this small block. But in the end, it turned out to be a trick of time. It wasn't the place after all. It was about the people who were there with her. And once they started to disappear, this familiar vicinity started to lose its charm.

"Ah. Look at me talking nonsense again. Tell me about your life. How are things there? You've been gone for so long."

Sasuke looked at her. "Good," he nodded.

"Come on. Just good?"

"Well… I guess... It's normal. Nothing extraordinary."

"Nothing special?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Did you visit the mountains at Kumo?  _So high that all you can see is white clouds floating all around you. It looks like a mythical kingdom from a children's story book._  That's what I read."

"I did."

"What was it like?"

"Beautiful."

_And it reminded me of you. I wanted to show it to you…_

"What time is it now?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

"I… have no idea," her abrupt question caught him off-guard.

Neither had brought any gadgets with them. So, there was no knowing the hour. Sakura liked it. It felt like getting trapped in a place where time doesn't exist. And because it doesn't exist, it won't lapse. And this will never end and she can sit here with Sasuke by her side for ever and ever. Until the end.

But if time doesn't pass, what is the end?

"It's late. Shall we go back?" Sasuke stood up.

Breaking the spell.

And she laughed at herself. Of course time never stops. She could pretend all she wants. But time will pass like it's supposed to. Altering things and watching in amusement as people struggle to cope with those changes.

Sasuke stretched an arm towards her, she took it and he helped her get back to her feet.

.

.

.

"My hair is a mess," Sakura shook her head.

Sasuke chuckled.

"What?"

Putting the key inside his pocket, he reached out his hand. Lightly brushing away a dried yellow grass from her mess of a pink hair. To him, that tangled, dirty hair felt softer than silk. And his hand lingered there.

She looked up at him. The two stood, a little too close in the middle of the road, under the ghostly yellow glow of the streetlights.

His hand moved from her hair to her face, holding her chin. Gently.

And it felt bizarre. She used to be an existence like those white clouds in Kumo. Only to be seen, but out of reach. She existed only in his dreams. And now she was here. Her warm skin real against his fingertips.

He brushed his thumb against her soft lips.

"S-Sasuke?" her voice wavered.

He removed his hand immediately. She seemed to frown a little.

"You should go back. It's late."

He took a step back.

Her eyes stayed on him. For a few seconds.

"Sasuke…" she took a step towards him. Closing the distance he had created. Sasuke felt all the hair on his body stand up.

_We are here now. Aren't we?_

_In this time, we're both here. In the same space. So close. Close enough to touch. Isn't this a miracle?_

"Do you want to come with me?"

"W-where?"

Didn't he already know the answer?

"My room," she looked straight in his eyes. Fearless and resolute.

.

.

.

His lips were on hers, relentless and desperate. Her arms were around his neck, her legs around his waist. His one arm was pressed against the wall, the other one on her back.

She tore away from him, to breathe in. Her chest heaving, green eyes sparkling like fireflies in the dark.

He back-walked to her small bed. Sitting on the edge with Sakura on his lap. She pressed her lips on his mouth. His eyes. His nose. His cheeks. His forehead.

"Sasuke…" she whispered in the night. A few drops of tears escaped her eyes. She pressed her lips against his like a frantic. Her fingers tangled in his dark hair. Sasuke's hands travelled to her back. Holding her close.

It was him. After all this time, he was here. Warm and real. His arms around her. Maybe she was making a mistake. Maybe one she'll have to pay heavily for. But she didn't care.

She pushed him softly, urging him to lie down. He complied. Not breaking eye contact for a second. And he pulled her along. She sat on top of him. Her palms against his chest.

What was so special about life anyway? Wasn't it just like a fleeting dream? What made it worth living?

Wasn't it the precious moments? Moments that burn themselves into the heart to become memories. And even after years and years, they stay, never losing the luster. Even if the people in them leave.

Thinking back, all her valuable memories had one thing in common. All of them had him by her side. And ever since he left, she had been living. Yes, she had been living fine.

But how many precious memories had she created?

Why even now, seven years after he left, most of her prized memories were from back when he was still by her side?

Wasn't it him?

Wasn't it him who made it special?

Would it be so wrong to say life was special because she got to meet him in this life? Wasn't it worth living so that she could cherish all the beautiful moments she shared with him?

"Sakura…" his voice sent goosebumps through her entire body. Starting a fire.

Even though he was only here for a short-while. Even though they were already running out of time, could she create a few new memories for her arcade?

Her mouth descended upon his, his hands on her hips…

The clock kept ticking. A photo frame on the table by her bed showed an old photo of the seven kids. Taken on Naruto's tenth birthday. There were several other photographs pasted on the light pink wall. From days bygone. And in every single one of them, black stood by pink.

The wind blew the curtain gently. Letting the glow of the streetlights in for a while, and barring it out for the rest. A stray cat cried somewhere. The stars kept shining in the night sky.

And inside that one small room in one corner of the quiet block, two hearts kept beating in synchrony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I've successfully updated all four of my fics this month and without affecting my studies the slightest bit. I think it's safe to say that this is the proudest I've ever been of myself. Also, the mood in the last part of this chapter was kind of influenced by the feelings I get listening to All Through The Night cover by Sleeping At Last (original song by Cyndi Lauper).
> 
> Once more, I'm wishing you all happy holidays. Enjoy the last few days of the festive season.
> 
> Lots of love and best wishes.
> 
> June 🎄🎁❤️


	4. Not A Fairy Tale

"Sa-suke?" Sakura's fingers wrapped around his hand. Her touch gentle like a brush of soft silk, making Sasuke take a break from fastening the belt. He turned around.

"You're leaving?" She spoke like she wasn't awake completely, like she was talking in her dream.

"Yes. It's almost five. I have to leave now," he answered in a soft whisper, "I'll see you later. Go back to sleep." He pulled the bedsheet to cover her naked body. Sakura hummed a little, as if to say yes.

"You're really here. Aren't you, Sasuke?"

Putting his T-shirt back on, Sasuke turned around. To see the pink haired girl staring at him with half-lidded eyes where all the shades of green mingled together.

"I am."

"I'm not dreaming, am I?"

And it made his heart skip a beat.

_Do you really... see me in your dreams?_

"You're not."

"Mmmm."

Sakura had closed her eyes already. She was lying there, with a serene look on her face. There was a faint smile on her lips. The strands of her unrestrained pink hair were concealing certain parts of her face. Like shreds of clouds concealing the moon on a full-moon night. The light yellow bedsheet was covering her body but the thin cotton made her form mostly obvious to the boy's dark eyes. Her chest was rising and falling as she breathed.

For a while Sasuke just stood there by her side.

_What was that story again?_

_Cinderella?_

_No. That was the one with the glass slipper._

_Right!_

_Sleeping Beauty._

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Sakura's forehead. She didn't move. She was already deep asleep. For some reason, he chuckled a little and then turned around. Heading towards the large window facing his room.

.

.

.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled cheerfully as she accepted the money from the middle aged woman, passing the white paper box to her. Pulling the cash drawer, she put the note in and was about to collect the change. The door of the shop opened and she lifted her face with her usual bright smile that she always welcomed her customers with. But seeing the new arrival, her heart stopped for a second.

"Sasuke?!"

He was standing right there inside the small doughnut shop. Just a few feet away. Tall and lean yet muscular. He had a face that looked like it was sculpted out of stone it was that perfect but at the same time, those bottomless dark black eyes of his, they held emotions she knew wasn't possible for a lifeless stone statue to possess.

"Eh? Aren't you Mikoto's son?" the brunette woman turned around, "Just look at you! You've grown so much."

Sasuke looked at the woman, noting her presence for the first time. An awkward expression on his face.

"Hasn't he?" Sakura smiled as she returned the change, "Look how tall he's grown."

"Right? I wouldn't have recognised him if I had seen him on the street. When did you return?"

"Yesterday," Sasuke's reply was curt and to the point.

"Aaaah. I see. It's for your brother's wedding. Right?"

"Ah."

The woman stood there for a few seconds, most likely contemplating whether to continue with the conversation or not. Then, she decided against it and turned to Sakura, "Well, thank you Sakura. I'll be leaving now. Good to see you again, Sasuke."

"Thank you for buying, auntie. Please visit again," Sakura replied with a lively smile. But her face went completely dark the moment the woman walked past the door. "Can't you be a little more sociable, Sasuke? That was awful."

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "What did I do?"

"You were being rude."

"But... I answered her questions."

"Well... That's not it, you didn't even-" seeing him staring at her with a clueless look on his face, she gave up. "Nevermind. Why are you here anyway?"

"I..." his eyes searched her face for something, "Came to see you."

"Eh?" She blinked a few times. Her eyes shining like a pair of deep green glass marbles.

Sasuke exhaled audibly, lazily running his hand through his hair, drawing her attention. She followed his long fingers and recalled how they had travelled every inch of her body the previous night. Bringing her to a different dimension because it was simply impossible for those sensations to exist in this world of normal, mundane things. It was special, it was beyond. When she was with him, their bodies joined intimately, his tongue travelling around her skin, his fingers setting her on fire, his breath heaving as he called her name, it was like she had ascended to heaven. If it even existed.

"I'm going out for a bit," Sasuke's face remained blank. "With Itachi."

"Oh."

She felt a heat rising to her cheeks. The way she seemed to be the only one affected by the memories of last night. The way he stood in front of her with a straight face like he wasn't whispering the filthiest things into her ears just hours ago.

"I'll see you later."

And just like that, he walked out of the shop.

_What the hell was that?_

The tips of Sasuke's ears were starting to take a red hue. The V-line of her floral printed cotton dress revealed much of her collarbones. Bringing back images from last night. Her smooth skin, her perfect body, the touch of her hands, her racing heart, her moans of pleasure, that look on her face when he brought her to ecstasy... Everything about her was perfect. Even though perfection might often have been described as a myth. But to him, it was real because Sakura existed as its manifestation.

He looked up at the late afternoon sky. The sun was already kissing the horizon, ready to sink down. The forms of a few birds flying back home could be seen against the reddish canvas of the sky. The lazy wind caressing his face was rather warm. A sigh escaped him. A sigh of relief.

She talked to him. She talked to him normally. She didn't...

_Is she still with that guy?_

Finding out was easy. Naruto would know for sure. But all these years, he had made a note to himself, to never mention her to Naruto. Or anyone, for that matter. But what felt strange was how Naruto, being who he was, never made any attempt to mention her to him. Not once. To his utter annoyance.

.

.

.

"What happened?"

"Eh?" Sakura looked at her mother in confusion. Chewing at the spinach omelette. "What?"

"You're acting strange. Don't you think?" Mebuki turned to her husband, sitting beside her.

"Now that you mention it. She seems a little lost."

"Right?" Mebuki turned her face back to Sakura with a meaningful smile on her face. "Is it a boy?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You're thinking about a boy, right?" She rested her chin on her latched fingers, her elbows pressed on the table.

"Where did you meet him?" Kizashi dropped his spoon back on the plate as his face turned serious all of a sudden.

"Stop it Dad. I didn't-"

"Did he come to the shop? Is that how you met him?"

"Do you think we should change our schedule for one day and work in the afternoon? We might get to meet our future son-in-law."

"Is he handsome?"

"Is he respectful?"

"Does he have a job?"

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura held her forehead in her hands. "Stop it you two. There is no boy. No-one. I'm dying single."

"Why'd you say something like that?" her father frowned at her.

"I thought you didn't want me to get married?"

"Of course I want you to get married."

"You're always complaining about how I'll get married and leave you one day."

"I don't _want_ you to leave."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her father.

"We don't want you to leave but we know we can't keep you with us forever."

"Mom?"

"That's just how it works," Mebuki reached her hand across the table to hold her daughter's, "Children are supposed to leave someday."

.

.

.

Sakura turned the page. The story was nearing the climax and she just couldn't put the book down. Although she was aware it was getting late. But it wasn't that big a deal. She only went to the shop in the afternoon. In the morning, it was her parents who took care of the business. So, her mornings involved staying home and cleaning the house and preparing lunch.

There was a sound. A blunt thud. Finally prompting Sakura to lift her face from the book. A pebble fell on the floor. Just in front of the window. She figured out the sound to be of the pebble hitting the curtain blowing in the wind. Her face lit up and she threw the book into the bed without even caring to tuck the bookmark in. She rushed to the window and pulled the curtain away.

And there he was. In his faded blue jeans and loose white cotton T-shirt. Looking up at her window.

"Just give me a minute."

She hurried back inside the room to throw open her wardrobe.

"Sneaking out of the window doesn't seem funny to you anymore?" she asked in a teasing voice, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke didn't do her the honour of a reply. He just got the motorbike off the stand with a grunt. Making Sakura giggle.

"Ah. I just put on my night-cream."

"..."

"Night-cream. On my face," Sakura dabbed her cheeks with her palms.

Sasuke just kept staring at her. Utterly clueless.

"There's cream on my face. Which makes my skin sticky. Which means when I ride the bike with you, all the dust is going to stick to my face."

Sasuke's expression remained as blank as ever.

"Just... wash your face when we get back?"

"Oh really? It's so crazy! That idea literally never occurred to me. Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned at her.

.

.

.

They were sitting at the riverbank once again. This time a little closer, their knees almost touching. Almost.

Sasuke reached inside his pocket and brought something out.

"Here."

"Huh?" Sakura turned her face to him.

Sasuke opened the box and pulled out a cigarette. Putting it between his lips, he clicked the lighter. The flame touched the tip and after a while, there was a bright orange glow. He put the lighter and the box back inside his pocket and took the burning cigarette. Without a word, he held it in front of Sakura.

A little surprised, Sakura took it in her hand, their fingers touching for a fraction of a moment, sending shivers through every cell of her body. In the darkness she couldn't see Sasuke well, but he just seemed so unfazed. He was being friendly. At least for that part, she could feel relieved. But... the only time he had shown any indication of being affected by her femininity was last night, when they were in bed together.

_What am I to you, Sasuke?_

She took a long, careful puff. Keeping the smoke in her mouth for a while, she let it out. Not really wanting to ruin her lungs. She liked the aftertaste of tobacco in her mouth. A foul taste, she'd agree. But still, she liked it for some reason unknown. So, she took another puff.

She returned the cigarette back to him. Sasuke took a small puff, letting the smoke out almost immediately.

"I don't smoke," she was looking at the water flowing in front of them. "I don't even like the smell of tobacco."

"Hn."

"But I-" she took a deep breath, "I wanted to smoke here with you once again. Like the old days."

He looked at her. And she felt his eyes on herself. Not knowing what he was seeing. Not knowing how much was even possible to see in that darkness of the riverside.

After a while, he turned his face away. Neither spoke again.

.

.

.

The motorbike was running at a high speed. Sakura had tied her hair into a ponytail tonight. Not wanting a repetition of this morning's plights in the shower.

"Aaaaah! It feels so great!" she tightened her grip around Sasuke's waist. "I wish I could ride a motorbike too."

"It's easy actually."

"It's not."

"How do you know? Have you tried?"

"No."

"You know how to ride a bicycle. It shouldn't be that difficult for you. All you need to learn is some controls."

"Yes, Sasuke. I need to learn the controls. Someone's gotta teach me."

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"You will?"

"Like I taught you how to ride a bicycle? Yes. Gladly."

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

For a moment, Sakura was at a loss for words.

.

.

.

They were there again. On her bed, tangled together, restless and breathless. Two pairs of eager lips seeking solace in each other. Sasuke was looming over her. His weight sinking the mattress. His arms caging her in. His dark eyes on her.

Sakura lifted a hand. Very hesitantly, very slowly, she placed it on his cheek.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

_Why do you only look at me like this when we're doing this?_

She almost asked. Almost. But what if... what if...

If this was all he wanted, then by asking, wouldn't she ruin it all? Knowing she wanted more. More than he was ready to give. Wouldn't he just...

Maybe he did this with lots of other women? Maybe it didn't hold any special meaning to him?

After all, she found out long ago that she hadn't known him as well as she had once thought.

Sasuke put his hand on hers. Gently tearing it away from his cheek. He brought it close to his lips and kissed the tips of her long fingers. All the while looking straight into her eyes. He kissed her fingers for an eternity. Or at least that's how it felt to her. With those deep black eyes boring into her. Then with a smile, he latched his own fingers with hers, pressing their tangled hands into the mattress. He leaned down to join their lips once again.

_Where will this go? How will this end this time?_

_What are we doing, Sakura?_

_What are we?_

_Friends during the day and lovers at night?_

_Isn't that too messed up?_

He could listen to the beats of her heart. It sounded like a siren to his ears.

_Who do you keep there?_

_Do you think of me? Ever?_

_No._

He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think she was still with that guy. Or some other guy. Because he didn't like the idea of her letting another man do what she let him do to her.

He pressed his lips harder into hers, holding her down with both his hands, overpowering her completely. She didn't even try to protest. His tongue invaded her mouth and she just gave in to him. Without a fight.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Ino's purple dress swirled as she turned around. "Do I look like I overdid it?"

She had light make up on. Just some eye-liner and lip-gloss.

"No, Ino. You look perfect."

Undoubtedly, her friend was one of the prettiest girls Sakura had ever seen.

"Nine out of ten guys won't be able to turn you down."

"Why are you leaving one out?"

"Just in case."

"Meanie."

"Well, if you tell me who it is, maybe I could reconsider."

"I will. Just not now."

"Then when? After you guys have had your tenth kid?"

"Ten? Sakura, are you crazy? Do you want me to die?"

The two girls laughed together.

Standing in front of Sakura's pink framed mirror on the dressing table, Ino checked herself one last time and smiled in satisfaction.

"Okay. I'll go now. Wish me luck."

"I doubt you need it. Nine out of ten, remember? I dare him to reject you."

Ino laughed happily. She looked especially pretty with that waterfall hairdo Sakura had done for her. Dedicating two long hours. After all, her best friend's love life depended on it.

Just as she was about to walk out of the door, Ino stopped and turned around. "Sasuke." She giggled a little. A hint of pink rising to her cheeks.

"Eh?"

Sakura looked at her in confusion.

"It's Sasuke," and with that, she ran out of the room. Leaving Sakura behind.

She stood there. Trying to make sense of Ino's words.

Sasuke?

Sasuke?

Sasuke?

All of a sudden, her body felt so heavy, no longer able to hold herself up, she grabbed the corner of the dressing table. She was trembling, her heart was hitting against her ribs so hard she could hear the echo in her ears, her lips and throat went dry. The room felt like it was spinning in front of her eyes...

Sasuke?

The boy Ino liked, it was Sasuke?

_But... But I like Sasuke._

Sasuke was the boy she liked. So, how could Ino just come out of nowhere and like him too? Just how?

Slowly, her small body drooped onto the floor.

.

.

.

Sakura passed the glass of water to her friend. "Here."

Ino wiped her face with the handkerchief and took the glass. As she sipped the cold liquid, Sakura watched her. Eyes puffy and red, nose red, face almost swollen. She felt a tinge of guilt in her heart. For feeling happy for a moment. For herself. Before taking note of how devastated her friend was.

"I-" Ino covered her face with her hands as the tears streamed down her face once again. "I'm pretty. Right, Sakura?"

"Y-yes."

"How could he turn me down like that? He didn't even look at me properly."

Sakura couldn't find words to console her friend.

"WHO turned you down?" Naruto stormed into the room without a warning.

"What? Were you eavesdropping, Naruto? That's so rude."

"No I wasn't. I'm here to see Sakura. But you're being too loud, Ino. I could hear you from the bottom of the staircase." Naruto rolled his eyes at the crying blonde.

Ino opened her mouth, ready to say something in return, but then closed it with a murmur of "Whatever."

Naruto sat down on the floor between the two girls. Eyeing them attentively.

"Who turned you down, Ino? I'll go teach that bastard a lesson."

"Oh. Will you?"

"Absolutely. No-one hurts my friends. Just drop his name."

"Sasuke."

Naruto's summer blue eyes went narrow, a frown appeared on his forehead.

"Isn't he your friend too? Are you going to beat him up for me?"

"Wha- You've got to be- Sasuke? Seriously?"

A few more drops of tears spilled out of Ino's big azure eyes and she wiped it away with the already wet handkerchief. "Forget about it. It's no use."

"What do you mean?"

"He's... He said he already has someone."

Sakura felt like her heart just burst open inside her chest.

"Aaaah. Then we were right."

"About what?" Ino frowned at him.

"Well, you know those classes Kiba and I go to? The special classes?"

"You mean the extra classes for students who do exceptionally bad at the exams?"

"I promise you, Ino. If I don't score more than you in our school finals, my name is not Uzumaki Naruto."

Ino rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway. What about those classes?"

"I've seen him a few times. In that big juice and ice-cream shop near block B that we pass by when going to school."

"The one we went to during Christmas holidays last year?"

"Yes, that one. I've seen him there with this girl a few times. I wanted to go in and ask him if she was his girlfriend but I couldn't because I'm always running late. The other day I was talking to Kiba about it and he said he has seen them too. And he had actually went in and asked Sasuke if he was on a date. But he got very mad and practically kicked him out of the shop."

"So, he was mad because Kiba disturbed his date with his..." Ino looked at Naruto, "What is she like, Naruto? You've seen her. Is she very pretty?"

_No._

_Stop._

_Stop it._

_Please._

_I don't want to hear. Not another word._

"Well, I've only seen her from a distance," but Naruto kept talking, ignoring her silent screams, "But she..." he put a finger on his chin, "She draws attention. She has this bright red hair. And wears matching red glasses. I think she's tall too, but I've only seen her sitting. So I don't know for sure."

Sakura felt like she was sitting under water. And his words were reaching her, but like an echo from a long, long distance. She felt like she was running out of breath. Like she was losing consciousness...

_I didn't want to know. I didn't want to know._

_No_.

_Why her?_

It hurt that Sasuke didn't like her. It hurt that he liked someone else. And it hurt even more that it was someone she knew of.

 _Karin_.

_Yes, it must be her._

Sakura had never seen her. Only heard from Sasuke. Like she had heard about his other two friends, Juugo and Suigetsu. He had never made any indication of Karin being special to him.

It was because she wasn't important.

She wasn't important enough for him to tell her about his special relationship with her. All that time, all that time he had been casually mentioning her to Sakura...

_And I never even had any idea. Never._

She just sat there in silence as her two friends kept talking about Sasuke's weird choice of place and time for his dates.

.

.

.

Ino and Naruto had left. Sakura was all alone in her room. She hadn't turned the lights on. She was standing at the window. In front of her eyes, Sasuke's room was there, it was dark. He wasn't in his room. She could tell. She knew it. She knew him too well.

Or so she had thought.

But he was... Sasuke was...

All those fairy tales she read as a kid, they told her the prince met the princess, they fell in love, got married and lived happily ever after. She had met Sasuke. They were supposed to fall in love and find their happy ever after.

So, why did this happen to her? What had she done wrong?

_Why did he fall in love with her instead of me?_

Sasuke came into his room and turned the light on. And Sakura immediately slipped away from the window. She stood there, leaning against the wall. Her room was dark, but she felt so exposed. So exposed. She was afraid Sasuke will see through her. So, she stood there by the large window almost holding her breath.

There had been a terrible misunderstanding on her part. All this time, she had thought it was a matter of sooner or later. Sasuke was her prince and she was going to be with him. Like it was so given. But at that moment she realised that sometimes in real life, the prince never falls in love. It's just the princess, one-sided and pathetic.

Or maybe, maybe it was because after all, in reality, life was not a fairy tale.

Two streams of tears ran down her cheeks and she pressed her hand onto her mouth to choke the scream that threatened to erupt from her.


End file.
